Generally, archery silencers have been used in the past for attachment to the string of an archery bow for reducing the sound created by the bow string on the release of an arrow, which is desirable, particularly when hunting. The present invention is directed to an improved archery silencer which is simple, inexpensive and can be easily attached and removed from the bow string of a long bow or to the string and/or cable of a compound bow.